Richter Grint
Name: '''Richter Grint '''Aliases: Rictus Grin Titles: Revered Elder, The Liar Lord Court: Autumn Faction: '''Haunted Autumn ''Apparent Age:'' 55'''ish Seeming: '''Darkling '''Kith: Gravewright Clarity: ? Wyrd: '''? '''Mask: *In his mask Richter appears to be a man past his prime. His skin is pale and tight, his facial features sharp and stark. His eyes are sharp and seem somewhat washed out, holding a sharp intensity not quite obscured by the clouding they possess. His hands, when not tucked away in pockets or folded behind him, are notable as being thin and dextrous. Though obviously old, he is not balding, though his hair has become a colorless washed out grey. *Among humans Richter favors the garb of academia, or the common perception of academia, tweed jackets and well cut vests make up the majority of his attire. He makes no efforts to keep up with fashion and thus he is always slightly out of date. He could easily pass for a professor of some esoteric subject on any college campus. Mien: *Past the mask, Richter changes suprisingly little. His ears rise to razor points, his eyes become milky pools with small blue specks for pupils. What little remaining color his skin has in the mask has fled his true form, leaving him the color of a bleached husk, his hair is similarly washed out retaining only the faintest hints and memories of grays. Richter's most defining feature in his true form however is his smile, the skin around his mouth has either pulled away or calcified (it depends on the observer) leaving him with an eternal rictus grin that would be far more at home on a skull than on any living creature. Though he resembles an emaciated husk he moves with a frightful sense of surety and control, each movement he bothers to make seeming as sure and inevitable as the march of time. *Among Changelings Richter still leans towards sensible academic attire but favors a outlandish straw hat that looks so worn and beaten that it could have been taken from a weather beaten sarecrow moments ago. Around the rim from strings hang a number of severed thumbs. When attending courtly functions Richter is never without the symbolic Scarf worn by many Autumn courtiers, the design of Richter's scarf and the pin he wears on it identify him as a influential elder. *Richter's mantle manifest around him as an almost impreceptible hush around him, when he stands within a beings field of vision it is not uncommon for that creature to "see" shadows move in the periphery of their vision or to lean in the direction of Richter, when looked at properly however it is obvious that no movement could have occurred. When Richter uses a powerful contract metal and glass surfaces near him will rapidly develop creeping lines of frost, usually depicting vague and monstrous faces in their sweeping designs. Role: *Richter Grint is a highly placed Elder in the Autumn Court, and thus makes up a portion of its subsidiary ruling body. His functions in the Grim library, if any, are unknown. Given his rank it is entirely possible that he has no responsibilities beyond research. *Richter is a potent Sorcerer, though he has historically shunned the prospect of using Contracts in combat. It is a common rumor that Richter is more Seer than Sorcerer, leading to persistant claims that he does not have a potent mastery of Contracts geared towards combat. Though a skilled pledgesmith who has never been recorded as having broken a pledge, there are no courtiers in Autumn who would willingly Pledge with the Liar Lord. This is a situation that amuses Richter greatly. History: *Richter emerged from the Hedge in the 1980's and joined the Autumn Court during the rule of its previous Monarch Queen Morgan of Unsullied Tales. Richter joined the College of Worms shortly after entering the Autumn Court and slowly worked his way up the ranks of that order. He gained a reputation for being a immaculate judge of situations and a gifted reader of fate. It was during this period that Richter first gained his reputation for working in lies. It soon became accepted that Richter seldom shared the truth, instead making use of lies, manipulations, and magic to bring about the best possible outcomes he forsaw. By the 1990's Richter was a well established member of the Autumn court, frequently called upon by Queen Morgan and even other monarchs to provide counsel. *When Honest John arrived in San Francisco across the Bay Bridge, it was partly the immediate support of Grint that earned him such quick acceptance. Some have gone so far as to suggest that it was Grint that proposed the idea of passing on the throne to Queen Morgan, and that he named John as the most capable successor. It is certainly true that John and Richter's goals frequently aligned, each using their respective methods in tandem with the other to achieve the greater good of the freehold. *Shortly before the War of Weeping Eyes, Grint ended his pledge with the College of Worms, leaving his former Order behind. This move came without warning, and ironically, shocked a great number of the collegiates. During the war itself Richter was not a combatant, instead serving as a tactician and advisor. Though regarded as a gifted seer, his uncanny ability to identify the movements of the Hag's forces led many to believe that he may have in fact been a sleeper agent. Richter himself never bothere to respond to these accusations and the truth remains that his insight played a vital role in helping the freehold resist the forces of the Hag as well as her own potent skills. *In modern San Francisco Grint serves as an esteemed elder of Autumn and still provides counsel to his king and other monarchs when asked. He frequently consorts with the "darker" and more frightening members of the Autumn Court, especially those who dance to the beat of Mammy Long Leg's drum. Many assume that Grint may be John's way of monitoring and keeping these more twisted elements of the court in check. *Those who know of the existence of the Scarecrow Ministry often assume that Richter is a high ranking member of that order, having left the College of Worms to join it all those years ago. Richter has never commented on this, thoug has occasionally claimed that there are no Scarecrow ministers in San Francisco. Those who have had the gall to call him out as such in public at a court function are met only with his habitual smile, and usually awaken the next morning to find their bed soaked with blood and animal entrails (or in one notable instance, the blood and severed head of a former spouse). Motley: *JoAnn Fabrics Known Contracts (Assumed/Potentially) *Omens 5 *Fleeting Autumn ? *Eternal Autumn? *Lucidity ? *Spell Bound Autumn ? *? *? Pledges (Rumored) Unknown